1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activity amount-related information display apparatus, and more specifically relates to an activity amount-related information display apparatus that displays information relating to an activity amount of a measurement subject as a graph on a display screen.
In the present specification, “information relating to an activity amount” includes at least:
i) exercise intensity (unit: [METs], which is an abbreviation for “metabolic equivalents”, an amount expressing the ratio of the exercise intensity with respect to the exercise intensity during a resting time);
ii) activity amount (unit: [Ex], which is an amount obtained by multiplying the exercise intensity [METs] by the amount of time (unit: [h]; hours) for which the exercise was performed; i.e., [Ex]=[METs·h]);
iii) expended calories (unit: [kcal], which is obtained by multiplying the activity amount [Ex] by the body weight [kg] of the body; i.e., expended calories [kcal]=activity amount [Ex]×body weight [kg]); and
iv) achievement degrees with respect to target values for the values of i) to iii) above (collectively referred to as “target value relating to activity amount” as appropriate).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of activity amount-related information display apparatus, there has been an activity amount-related information display apparatus such as that described in Panasonic Corporation, “Product Advantages of Activity Meter EW-NK63”, [online], [searched for on 11/25/2013], Internet <URL: http://panasonic.jp/calorimeter/daycalorie/ew_nk63/recommend/>, for example, in which daily expended calories over one week, for example, of the measurement subject are displayed as a bar graph on a smartphone display screen with a time axis indicating days, weeks, months, or the like on the horizontal axis and with the expended calories (unit: [kcal]) on the vertical axis.